


The Handsomest Imp In Hell

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Series: Royals, Imp's And The Owlet [4]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Bioluminescence, Body Worship, Bonding, Crying, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Touching, Handcuffs, Holding Hands, Hormones, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, How Do I Tag, Husbands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just want Stolas to give Blitz the love he NEEDS, Love Bites, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Married Couple, Moaning, Mpreg, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Kissing, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Slow Dancing, So Married, Swearing, Water Sex, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: Blitzo isn't feeling as confident as he usually would be and it's up to Stolas to bring back his fire
Relationships: Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Octavia Goetia, Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Octavia Goetia & Stolas Goetia
Series: Royals, Imp's And The Owlet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067336
Comments: 29
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping- don't you look at me- and it's my new reason to live I love me some self-conscious blitz who needs his giant bird husband to help him <3 I love it

Blitzo's boots tap his desk as his shitty radio played music through his office. It was a cool hot September so Blitzo had shes most of his work clothes, in favor of a breathable black tank top, a short, black sweatshirt that loosely hung off his arms, and very short cargo shorts, though his signature boots stayed. He whistled the toon on the radio as he sloppily painted his nails black. He had gotten it when he took Loona and Octavia's Stylish occult and decided it was the perfect time to paint his nails.

" What do you think?" He pats his tummy." Agreed, but Loona's better at this stuff anyway!" He pats his tummy again, watching them kick from under his tank top.

It was him by himself today, Moxxie and Millie had a mission, and since he wasn't trusted with the Grimoire anymore, Loona took it with her when she went to go get frozen yogurt. He kinda was regretting not going with her now since it sounded amazing in this heat, and he was already sweating like a pig.

Did weird Hell pregnancy do this to Imps? Probably.

" Alright, guess I'm going out." He stretched his back out," What are we in the mood for." He pulls the jacket a pit over his shoulders, before cringing at his sweaty arms." Aw gross." He muttered." Oooooo! Actually, milkshakes sounding amazing right now." He grins, getting up, causing his tank top to bounce upwards a bit.

But it was enough time for Blitzo to graze up his sizes. He was usually a very self-confident Imp, but recently he's been having doubts. He started getting rather large, white lines ridding up the sizes on his stomach. They hurt a bit to touch them and felt really awful against the fabric. They didn't look good at all, even when he tried posing for a picture this morning. He wanted to get back to posting on his Voxtagram again since people really seemed to miss him on there, but he couldn't bring himself too. He didn't feel good right now. He sighed, flopping back into his chair as he clicked off the radio.

" Or not..." He grumbled, leaning on his hand, always can just ask Looney to pick something up for me." He drops his head on the desk. He placed a hand on his tummy." Awww..kid doesn't feel bad about yourself," He pets as the baby shifted around." It's just..me I guess." He shrugged his shoulders and sighed, picking up his phone and texting Loona to get him something for lunch. Pulling the nausea card out too so she would come back quicker. The sooner she did the sooner he didn't have to face his negative thoughts. He sighed, dropping his head on the desk.

* * *

That night, Stolas noticed something was up with Blitzo, especially at dinner. Usually, Blitzo would be so vibrant and full of energy. Asking what Octavia did at school, what Loona did while she worked today, how Stolas's days went, etc. But he kinda just sat there, mainly pushing the food on his plate around. He claimed he just wasn't that hungry that night and was tired. Stolas tried keeping a close eye on Blitzo as night fell onto Hell.

" Quiet aren't you?" Stolas tried cheering him up. Blitzo shrugged his shoulders giving a tiny groan.

" Tired mainly. Work was," He shrugged his shoulders again," Look, I'm just gonna go to bed." Stolas's eyes filled with worry as he looked down at the Imp.

" Blitzy?...Are you sure you alright? You were extremely quiet today. That's not really a trait of your usual self. Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked quietly, speaking to Blitzo as his back was facing him, he tugged the blanket closer to himself.

" It's not a big deal, just go to bed," Blitzo muttered, hiding his face in his pillow.

Stolas's face scrunched you in confusion," What?! Blitzy! I worry for you and I know that something is bothering you. You have that " I have to ignore it" face on. I hate that face. I'm your husband," Stolas pressed his chest," And I want to make sure everything is alright. Was it something at work? Did someone say something to you? I can easily straighten them out for you-" As Stolas went on, Blitzo finally said something.

_" Do you think I'm still hot?"_

Stolas stopped," _What_?" He stared in shock," Blitzy, is this why you were so quiet today?" Blitzo scrunched his face up, trying to fight back a few tears as he was already working himself up, thinking the possible worst scenarios in his mind.

" _So you don't think I'm attractive anymore!_ " He laid up quickly," _I'm sorry I'm not still a skinny fucking twig anymore and I look like a fucking cow now_ ," He wipes his face as he pissed now." So just fucking go. I'll fucking leave if you want, why would you even fucking like me anyway." Stolas was left staring agape. He won't have guessed that his Blitzo, one of the most confident, outgoing, insouciant people in Hell to even think that.

Now the poor Imp was leaning over the bed, covering his face as he was beet red with anger, and now mortified. Stolas crawls over to Blitzo side of the bed and pulls him into his chest.

" I would _never_ think of those horrid things. I still think your one of the most radiant demons in all of Hell! From every sinner to the demon, to succubus's here!" Stolas moves closer to him," I adore everything about you my little Imp~" He cooed, wrapping his tails around Blitzo.

" _Sure_ ," He sniffed loudly, not believing a word Stolas said." Tell that to the itchy fucking marks on his stomach and sides.." He quipped, self-hatefully.

" Is this what your negativity is stemming from?!" Stolas scoffed," No no no!" He shook his head," We can't have that." He pats Blitzo shoulders." Now your little Imp is going into our bathroom and using my healing creams, I made them myself you know with my special little plants," He cooed," And you're going to put on your favorite outfit! We're going out on the town and I'm going to show you that you still are the Imp I fell in love with!" Stolas announced, standing up from his bed, in nothing but his red robe.

" Satan fuck, Stolas." Blitzo groaned, cupping his head." I don't wanna go out right now. I'm too tired, I don't feel good at all, and I wanna wallow in my own filth." He falls into the mattress." Just let me eat until I get fat and die." He muttered from his pillow.

" I'm not letting such a thing happen to you." He picked Blitzo up as he groaned dramatically. "You're going to be the death of me." Blitzo hollered. " Oh, hush, your such a drama queen!" Stolas brushes off.

" YOUR A PRINCE!" He hollered," _Ow_ -see the kid agrees!" He points his tummy," Ow, fuck that really hurts-What? Hey!" Stolas was quickly one his space," Wha?-Stolas?!" The Goetia demon quickly had rolled up Blitzo shirt to only see bright white stretch markers riding up his stomach.

" Oh no wonder why you are so uncomfortable now! These look painful, Blitzy!"

" Hey! Buzz off!" He shooed his hands away." It's not even that bad..." He covers his stomach up before he gazed up at Stolas's worried face." Okay, fine." He groaned," I-I'll out that stupid stuff on me...but we better get something to eat...I'm fucking starving," He pulled the blanket around him tightly and shuffled towards the bathroom.

" You look amazing, dear!" Stolas called out to him with a grin causing Blitzo to blush.

" SHUT UP!" He cried. Stolas giggled as he managed to fluster Blitzo. He looked around before going over to the spare bedroom phone and ringing one of the Blitzo employees.

From Millie and Moxxie's home, the phone began to ring. Moxxie groaned and grumbled awake before he looked over and grabbed his phone.

" H-Hello?" He muttered with exhaustion.

" _Hello, little Imp! Sorry to bother you so late at night but it seems like my dear Blitzy needs a day off tomorrow. His Loona will bring in the book for you two. He'll be seeing you the day after tomorrow! Have a goodnight!_ "

Stolas bid goodbye before Moxxie could even get a word in. He just stared at the dead phone and dropped it to the floor before falling onto the bed to go back asleep, only for Millie to wrap her arms around him and pulling him close to her body like a stuffed animal.

" Millieee..." He cooed.

Back at the Goetia family manor, Stolas fixed hung up his phone call to see that Blitzo had managed to find an outfit and put some healing cream on himself, which already felt much better than before.

" Alright..." He sighed with a huff." There. I did what you asked. He was wearing a black virgin knit sweater with a black choker on his neck which wonderfully showed off his curves. As well he wore a black laced, puffy skirt. To finish his outfit off he wore his "Boss Ass Bitch" sweatshirt and black boots.

" Oh, Blitzy!" Stolas covered his cheeks," You look marvelous!"

" You don't gotta go lying now." Blitzo pokes his stomach before Stolas scooped him up.

" No no no! I'm not lying! You look magnificent!" Stolas hooted in excitement." This'll be fun! Let me get dressed now and We'll be on our merry way!" Stolas grinned widely as he held Blitzo on his side.

" Wait where are we going?" He raised a brow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolas gives Blitzo the time of his life 
> 
> ( Definitely listen to The time of my life from dirty dancing at the hot tub scene >:)c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I've been gone for ao long, my computer broke on me and I had to wait till the new one got here sadly

Stolas decided to take Blitzo to the Lust ring that evening after leaving a message for Loona and Octavia that they would be gone for the night. Inside the slick white, colored limousine there was Stolas in the back seat wearing a breathable white dress shirt, showing off his feathered cover chest. With a short cut leather vest around his arms.

" Your gonna have such a fun night tonight deary~" Stolas purred, moving closer to Blitzo already," I can promise you that." He boops Blitzo beak.

"You're a horn-dog. I'll tell you that. Where are we even going."

" The Lust ring of course!" Stolas hooted with excitement." Where the best of the best is! A king like yourself deserves that does he not?" He grinned largely.

Blitzo grumbled, feeling like he did even have much energy left." Alright, alright fine. We'll go to this place, but if we get in trouble, this is on your Stolas." He flopped back on the limousine seats, before Stolas loomed over him, running his talon along the side of Blitzo's horns. The Imp cracked an eye open. " What are you planning?"

" Oh nothing," Stolas blushes, looking away," How do you feel about handcuffs?"

Both Blitzo eyes shot open," What are you planing?"

" I want you to enjoy yourself tonight! You are all down in the dumps just because of the way you look! You know I don't care about that petty stuff," Stolas shakes his head," So, I want to do stuff that brings back my little Imp's spark." He pokes Blitzo chest.

" Alright, fine. If you want to do something that'll make me happy, then I got something. You know those big ass hot tubs they have in some clubs in the Lust ring? The ones with the color, glowing waterfalls?!" Blitzo began to get excited.

" The bioluminescent ones?" Stolas questioned. Blitzo shakes his head excitedly.

" I kinda," He sheepishly scratched the back of his head," I always thought they looked cool. I don't think Asmodeus is ever gonna let me, so ya better be sneaky."

" Don't worry." Stolas hooted, blowing it off," If he even _DARES_ to touch you, I'll rain pain worse than The Angel's themselves, down on him." He growled.

" Oh, that's so hot." Blitzo purred.

"You're already enjoying yourself~" Stolas grinned." Come along now~" The limo parked before Stolas opened the door." Let's get the night started." Stolas helped the expecting Imp out of the car, he placed his hand on his side before looking in confusion. " Come on~" Stolas grinned, leading the way.

* * *

Inside a vibrant and colorful looking club, the two dances through the electric sounding music. Two were pressed so closely to each other that to the point they swore they could hear their hearts beating. The two were siping at drinks while the music of the club bounced-around the room. The drinks were nonalcoholic, even though in Hell it was hard to come by, but Stolas paid extra for it. The drinks had no alcohol in them, but it gave the same kick as if it did.

" _This better be safe..._ " He hissed at the worker as they hid behind the bar.

" Come on," Blitzo said," It smells really good." He sips it," Oh this is just _coated_ in sugar." His eyes sparkled. He's been missing this kick for so long. Blitzo decided to chug more of it before Stolas sipped it. He nods and sighs.

" It's safe, but I'm worried about the amount of sugar for you and the baby." Stolas presses his hand against Blitzo tummy, they kick back happily feeling their other dad patting his stomach.

" Oh it's fine," Blitzo blew off," My mom ate a lot of sweet stuff when she was having me and Barbie! And I turned out just fine!"

" Sweetie...you have a _therapist_."

" You shut your yaps." Blitzo pokes his chest before sipping his drink again.

* * *

As the party went on, Blitzo managed to push Stolas onto the soft couch in the club. He grinned seductively down towards Stolas as he stared back. Blitzo hooks a nail around his skirt and pulls it back, revealing black boxers underneath. He fishes his finger around them and pulls them down a bit. Stolas's eyes widened and grinned, watching Blitzo tail shake back and forth before showing off his glistening clit. It was a bit soaked as his feelings have been building up for a while for Stolas. Blitzo gave a soft pant before he took a knee next to Stolas's face.

The owl placed a hand against Blitzo leg and a hand against Blitzo hip to keep him stable. Blitzo lowered himself over Stolas's face before shuttering loudly. Stolas gripped his leg as his long tongue began to explore Blitzo hole. Blitzo bit his lip to hold back a moan while the music kept playing and the room of people still danced on, drunk as sailors. Blitzo audible gasped as Stolas moved to get a better taste of him. He nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin before tasting Blitzo cherry-red pearl.

" F- _Fuck_ , oh f- _Fuck_ _yes_ ," He pants, leaning into Stolas's face as Stolas tongue fucked him on the spot. Blitzo leaned over his face and grabbed the side of the couch, try to not be suspicious at all. He moaned into his arm as Stolas wrapped his hand around Blitzo's abdomen. His own member was already bugling at the smell of his expecting Imp. Full of life now.

The bird's hips buckled upward as the image of him thrusting into the very pregnant Imp came to mind. His tongue flicked upward as Blitzo panted harsher. Wanting more of the feeling, oh fuck give him more. He came down a bit harsh on Stolas's tongue as he felt the bird nip and pull on his quivering clit. His dick itched to come out from its entrance slit, but he had to wait.

" _Stolas_ ," He panted. Blitzo bit his lips to prevent another moan from escaping his mouth. He was so close at this point and they had just started, but with Stolas tongue fucking his dripping hole, the tiny kicks and movements in his stomach and tingles running from the top of his horns to the bottom of his tail, made him want to explode.

" S- _Stolas_ ," He moaned with a shutter," I-I'm gonna-" He gripped the seat and his hips thrust against Stolas's beak, hitting the budge in his slit. He sucked in a breath as he orgasmed onto his partner's begging tongue. Stolas panted, licking at Blitzo's gaping hole. Stolas laid slowly up before wiping his face clean of his seed.

" _Such a pretty Imp_ ," Stolas moaned, pressing a hand to Blitzo cheek. The Imp shuttered as his body felt like it was buzzing and coming down from a high. " _Oh, your gonna love what I have next~_ " Stolas flirted, face now flushed from Blitzo and his semi-public sex romp.

" Hot tub sex?" Blitzo moaned, as his libido was off the charts now. He was dripping in sweat and was getting excited already at the idea of having sex in the Lust hot tubs again.

" Hot tub sex." Stolas praised, rubbing his stomach.

Blitzo chugged the last of his drink with Stolas before the bird picked him up and left the room quickly towards the backrooms where the special hot tubs were at. They were given a box full of interesting sex toys before the door closed and they locked it. Blitzo pulled out his sweatshirt as Stolas ran his long talons over Blitzo enormous bump. Stolas sucked at Blitzo next and started to bite and mark the Imp's neck up. Hickeys were definitely going to be forming soon. Blitzo pulled him down a bit to rip the jacket off.

Not caring if it ripped, they had so much money to blow.

The shirt came off next with Blitzo dress and skirt leaving the two almost butt naked, say for the boxers on them. Stolas was practically a hooting mess trying to pull them off as Blitzo was moaning like an animal in heat. The undergarments shot off as Stolas took Blitzo and fell into the glowing pink hot tub. It was quite deep and almost reminded Blitzo of a small pool. He pressed Stolas's feathery body against the wall, moaning like a pornstar now.

" Ya gonna like this a lot, aren't you?" Blitzo teased, already drooling at the idea of Stolas's package deep down his neck as he sucked on it like a lollipop.

" Your more a _tease_ than a predator after its prey." Stolas moaned back, as the bright pink water sloshed around. The lights dimmed as Blitzo dove into the water after taking a deep breath. Stolas through his head back with a shaky breath. He threw his leg up onto the edge of the tub to give Blitzo a better taste of his pecker. Blitzo mouth closed around the large package and began to suck on it.

" _Oh-oh fuck yes!_ "

His talons curled as He pushed Blitzo against his package more. Moaning at the feeling while their body's pressed so closely together. The little movements in flutters in Blitzo stomach made him hunger for Stolas's dick. He gages a bit before coming up for air with a seductive pop from his mouth. Stolas held him close as he sucked and kissed Blitzo.

" Your _such_ a _horny_ _fucker_..." Blitzo moaned as Stolas gave a harsh tongue to his horns. He loved horn pulling. It made him feel like he was going to bust any second and come undone. His tail curled up as his eyes gazed upwards.

" K-Keep going, _Blitzy_ ~" Stolas hooted as Blitzo grinned widely, sucking in a deep breath again before going down on the long member like it was nothing. It was so good and long, making Blitzo quiver practically at the thought of it inside of him again. Filling him up like he was nothing but a common whore this man wanted. He came up really quickly after that thought before he moved over Stolas's lap wanting him inside of him.

" _Fuck me, goddamnit_." He panted," _Fuck me like I'm your last meal_ ," Blitzo moaned, panting like a dog as Stolas eagerly moved his Imp onto him. Blitzo moaned loudly, getting louder as the girth and length of him." S-So _fucking_ _huge_... _Satan_ -Fuck yes- _Fuck_ _me already_."

" _Excited, a-are we?_ " Stolas moaned, teasing Blitzo hungrily with his dick." S-Say you want it already! I-I'm melting over here!" Stolas hooted, excitingly. Blitzo slammed down on it, letting out a rather loud moan before throwing his head back and panting loudly. Stolas began thrusting into Blitzo while he panted and moaned on.

" _F-Fuck! Yes!_ " Blitzo shuttered." _Faster-Fuck_!" He moaned, letting his tongue hanging from his mouth. Stolas moaned, thrusting deeper into Blitzo as his eyes fluttered shut.

" Let me-" Stolas moaned," _L-Let me paint your walls_!" Stolas cried as the water soon started to glow. Showing off Blitzo's large cursive. Stolas panted as he got his claws around the Imp. Blitzo was practically drooling at the size of the large member in him.

" I-I'm _gonna_ _cum_ again- _gonna cum s-So HARD_!" Blitzo panted. He looked like he was in Heaven as Stolas was pounding it into him. Blitzo moaned loudly as Stolas pushes his legs into the air and kept tucking him into a flustered, horny mess." G-Gunna c-" He moaned as he was being thrust into hard.

" _M-Me too_!" Stolas hooted, causing old, loose feathers to fall from his head and body with each thrust. The two then organisms hard on each other, gasping for air as their seeds leaked into each other and a bit into the water. Blitzo fell onto Stolas's chest as the Goetia bird wrapped his talons wrapped around Blitzo stomach as tiny movement could be felt under his fingers.

" T-This was _amazing_..." Blitzo muttered, buzzing for the second time tonight. Stolas hummed, sinking into the hot tub.

" I'll give you a breather Blitzy." Stolas kisses his neck." Your such a _handsome_ little Imp went your begging for my _package_ , arent you?~" Stolas grinned as Blitzo kisses back.

" Same to you, bird beak." Blitzo teased as He let himself float in Stolas arms." I feel _really_ good right now."

" There's more too come my eager little Blitzy~" Stolas pulled him into a soft kiss, letting his weird tongue explore the Imp's mouth. Blitzo lifts a brow.

" More?" He gazed up at him, excitement in his eyes.

" _Anything for my king_ ~"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolas affirms to Blitzo that he is still the one that he fell for and still loves even with a child on the way

Blitzo moaned, kissing deeply into Stolas's beak. Shivering as he could feel his large tongue exploring the Imp's mouth like it's a plaything. He gagged as Stolas's long tongue poked the back of his throat, making him moan harder and jerk his hips towards Stolas. At the moment, Stolas had handcuffed Blitzo to the bedpost, keeping him there as Stolas had his way with him. The two took a few minutes to actually breathe again, staying hydrated as well as their fuck-fest continued through the night.

" I'm going to have you cumming a flooding river tonight. I'll have you looking like a _DAMN_ broke and your flooding the place! I-"

" Stolas." Blitzo pushes him back a little with his leg before showing off his area like a meal." Fuck me already, dumbass." His feathers puffed at what his Imp had told to him. Showing off his leaking hole, ready for Stolas. Stolas moaned, yearning for Blitzo. It slowly entered him as the Imp shook with pleasure that burst through him." F-Fucking yes. Yes. Fuck me hard now." He admits." This is amazing- _OH FUCK_!" Stolas thrust into Blitzo as the Imp only moaned, letting him have his way with him. " Christ-this is amazing." His legs hung loosely off the side of the bed." This is better than any fucking Heaven around!" He sung, moaning loudly," Right there! Right there!" He shuttered as Stolas fucked his tight little hole.

Stolas hooted as heat flowed through him. His talons sinking into the Imp's backside as he thrust harder into his holes, making a wet slicking noise as his skin smack together. The Imp's face was bright red now, growing with each thrust as he felt like he was going to explode with this high. His eyes widened as he gripped Stolas's chest and gasped loudly, feeling a river of cum to cover his lap and Stolas's thighs. He panted harshly, trying to get some air in as he fell back against the soft pillows. Everything was going to feel so sore in the morning but the high was making it all worth it. He was panting so much, he didn't even notice that Stolas undid his handcuffs and kissed his sensitive neck.

" Such gorgeous creature aren't you~" Stolas moaned into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

" Get over here, you weird mouth fucker." Blitzo muttered, pulling Stolas over by his feathery chest, pressing the bird as close to him as he could. Rights against his stomach. Stolas let out a purring noise from his throat as he softly kissed Blitzo's lips. Stolas could be as rough as he wanted, but he could be extremely soft especially when he does aftercare. Stolas softly wrapped the expecting Imp in his arm and kisses his face. He pecks at his cheek and neck. His talons, softly, massaging his round bulge.

" Why don't we get a bath now?" Stolas cooed, running his fingers against his expecting tummy." You deserve the best of the best."

" Yeah yeah..." He muttered, letting his kisses cover his body." Ughh..." He moaned," Right there.." He huffed," I'm so sore." Stolas grinned, picking the Imp up from their messy bed, and walked to the room's bathroom." Holy shit." Blitzo eyes widened." This place is huge!"

" What have I been telling you all night?" He grinned. " Only the best of the best for you." He cooed. Blitzo chuckled lightly. His cheeks were bright now.

" Yeah yeah, just get me into that actual swimming pool over there. What is it with you people and large tubs anyway? Is that where you put all your money?" He smirked.

" We like them because they are very comfortable." Stolas cooed." You have no idea how seagulls it is for me to find places to actually fit into."

" We get it. Your extremely tall." He laid back against the feathery demon. He drums at his abdomen." You think they'll be tall?"

" Who?"

" Don't give me that, you know." He motions towards his stomach." The kid. Ya think they'll be as tall as you."

" Maybe." He hummed, strumming through the room's lotions and feather products till he found Imp horn gel and began rubbing it around the base of Blitzo's horns. He was extremely soft, making sure to not hurt the sensitive bones." Though your height may factor into them too. You're a rather tall Imp, I'll admit."

" Is that how I won you over?"

" A charming personality, giving me an actual spark in my life that I've never had before, your endearing jokes, oh and your dick too. I was bound to fall for you." Stolas grinned, rubbing his talons up the large horns and poking the tips.

" I knew that was coming." Blitzo smirked." Literally." Stolas snorted as a fit of giggles left him.

" See? You're a clever and hilarious Imp. I love that in a man~" He purred.

" I'm still that Imp you fell in love with right?" He asked quietly, "Even with everything?" He motions towards his body." I'm still attractive, right? I don't want to lose my hot points here."

He tried joking, though it was painfully obvious Blitzo still had those horrible thoughts in his head. That Stolas, his husband was going to leave him just because of the way he looked now. Stolas hummed

" What did I tell you when I married you?"

" Uhhhh...I don't know. We said a lot of dumb shit...We drank a lot. Like a lot", He scratched his neck," I told you I'd eat your ass for twenty bucks."

" No no," Stolas blushed," Not that." Stolas sighed, pulling Blitzo close to his face." Blitzo. I told you that, through everything. Everything Hell through at us. I'd love you no matter what and I meant it. Now, we're going to be parents again! Why won't I love you with everything I have. You have me something my love life lacked for...so..so many years. A spark of excitement. I'd never give that up, especially for you." Stolas told Blitzo, pressing his hand into the Imp's cheeks." And I mean it."

Blitzo began to sniffle.

" Blitzy are you crying?" His eyes widened.

" S-Shut up asshole!" He wipes at his face, getting bathwater all over his sweaty cheeks. Stolas giggled quietly, wrapping his arms around Blitzo as he wept into his chest." T-Thanks...really." He whispered, tears falling from his eyes." I don't...I really need to hear this..." He shook." I don't...have a lot of people that really..love me. Like you do." He clutched Stolas closer to him. He didn't know what else to even do. He won't have a clue what to do if Stolas ever did leave him. He's been withh him for too long. 

" I'll always love you, my Blitzy." She cooed softly, kissing his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING A CUTE ENDING LIKE THAT YES I CRIED WHAT DO YOU MEAN

**Author's Note:**

> The outfit I used for Blitzo is the one on his Instagram! I'm still picking a Stolas outfit, though the one from the trailer were he has a gray streak (DILF STOLAS ANYONE BLITZ WE KNOW U LIKE IT-) is pretty hot,,,,hehe <333


End file.
